


to live for love (and die for it)

by gyeomology



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeomology/pseuds/gyeomology
Summary: he loves her enough to die for her.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	to live for love (and die for it)

he loves her. 

he feels his breath hitch in his throat at the sound of her voice. it’s silky and sweet, a voice that fits her delicate features. indeed, her voice is honey and he can’t get enough of it. 

she passes by, engaged in a conversation with one of her friends. he maintains his composure as they exchange looks. after she’s out of sight, he buries his face in his scarf, cheeks burning and heart pounding in his chest. 

when they had first met, he had thought nothing of her. she was beautiful at first glance, he’d admit, quite possibly the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. but she was still a mere human. 

and yet, he could feel the walls he’d built and reinforced throughout his entire life crumble like simple breadcrumbs just at the thought of her. 

⠀

he’s loved her for a long time. 

he holds her close as she sobs, lovely eyes flooding with the oceans of her sorrows and body shaking. internally, he frowns. the sight of her tears both breaks his heart and fills it with rage. one as lovely as her doesn’t deserve to cry. 

she stills after a few moments, emotionally drained. he takes those seconds of silence to observe her face. 

there’s an aura to her, one that makes her seem almost untouchable. combining her status and beauty, it’s only natural many would be afraid to approach her. but as he holds her in his arms and runs his fingers through her mussed blonde hair, and later falls asleep with her in his arms, he’s never felt more at home. 

⠀

he loves her enough to die for her. 

the pangs shooting through his torso are tolerable. he watches his devas as they eat, mind unable to stay focused on reality. before they were trapped in this gaudy building, she had pulled him into a corner, away from the prying eyes of their classmates. 

her lips were as soft as they looked, he mused, and they tasted like the flavored drink he’d seen her drinking earlier. 

a low noise emitting from his stomach snaps him back to the present. neither him nor his devas truly need to worry about food, the flowers supplying them with more than enough, and him being able to forego eating for multiple days. but the others, especially her, have become weak and frail, barely even able to walk. 

hours later, he stares at the unmoving robotic body hanging from the ceiling. it’s not too late to go back, he tells himself. they could find another way. 

but the memory of her weary eyes and shaking frame is what pushes him over the edge. 

⠀

he lived so he loved. 

the pain he feels is nothing compared to the way his heart screamed as she cried for him, the verdict painting him as the blackened. gaze briefly drifting upwards, he hopes for her survival and happiness. he’s so tired. 

“i love you,” he breathes. 

and with that his eyes close as the memory of her delicate touch consumes his mind, slipping into eternal slumber. 


End file.
